dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leowilk
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Leowilk! Thanks for your edit to the Superwoman (Crisis on Two Earths) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 21:16, September 17, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Lex Luthor (Justice League Earth) You created an article for Co2E-Lex with the tag "(Justice League Earth)". There are so many things wrong with this that I don't know where to start. # All other characters from "Earth-JL" are tagged "(Crisis on Two Earths)". # Justice League Earth? Which Justice League? There are tons of them. # You originally reused an image for the Earth-CS Lex. # Now, you've uploaded a horrible image with a lot of white space. It is 819 × 460, and more than half of that is white... # Also, use the Image template. All in all, this three second Lex can suffice with being just a footnote. It definitely beats what you created. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Images Articles Leowilk, you have to be careful about some of your recent article changes. This page and your "Randomski" both were ripped from other websites. Although we are allowed to use Wikipedia's information we're supposed to summarize and link to the page, furthermore your links and edits link to the disambig pages instead of the articles themselves. Instead of Superman try Kal-El (New Earth), please read our before you make another change to another article. :Midoki24 14:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've notice you stealing content from other sites as well. Your work on the Flash villains is appreciated but the content in the history section for Dmane (Earth-Two) comes from here http://www.hyperborea.org/flash/dmane.html with only a couple words switched out. If you aren't able to write it up on your own, just don't put anything. We'd rather you leave the history section blank for another user to fill in later than to have people plagiarize from other sites. Kyletheobald 21:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Naming conventions "Real name (Universe)". And list first appearances as the comic's pagename. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Flash Theme The Flash theme is for Flash-family characters not villains. It's subjective at best, however, for the most part these themes are used supporting characters, main characters, and (in a minor way) villains that specifically have to do with these characters. Doom Patrol would be the only occurring use of these themes for villains. You've gone through multiple character's pages throughout difference universes just because they may or may not have been associated with the Flash. Despite the fact that theme usage is subjective at best as I've mentioned you really ought to be careful when considering your track history of edits as well as making a major visual change to so many articles. :Midoki24 18:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Villains Can you at least do some basic research into first appearance? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Images again --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 21:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC)